FEAR: NIGHTMARE
by horrorfan007
Summary: In this sequel to FEAR: Judgement, Point man awakens to find Alma walking away and himself still alive.Surprised and in shock, disillusion,suffering, and pain he goes forward to what he believes to be his exit. Soon he finds himself trapped in a nightmare
1. Chapter 1: Sanity Lost

Chapter 1- Sanity Lost

The elevator finally rose to it's destination and stopped. There was blood everywhere on the wall behind him and Point man awoke feeling like his body and his mind had taken all it could. He scanned the room although he could hardly see for everything around him was blurry. Through his blurred vision he sat and watched Alma walk away. Ahead of her was a great white light with to mangled metal doors wide open. Could that be the way out. It sure seemed it to the Point man however he could hardly move at the moment as he ached all over.

A voice soon resonated throughout the room. It was Almas and the Point man knew it. "Don't get up, rest, sleep now eternally. If you do not then the true nightmare will begin. Give up, relax now, drift into death's embrace." The Point man rested his head on the wall behind him and looked ahead realizing Alma had now vanished. His vision was still blurred but it was getting better.

Feeling for his weapon with his left hand the Point man realized he'd been disarmed some time between his ride up the elevator and his unconcious state. Come to think of it what had happened? All he could remember was Alma appearing in the elevator and then fear taking him over, finally he remembered waking up where he was and that was it.

Why wasn't he dead? The Point man desperate to get out of the hell hold he was in and refusing to give up used his left hand to pull himself to his feet and stand more hobbling than anything as he stepped forward. His body ached, his hand throbbed and his head pounded and felt as if it was going to explode. With each step the Point man struggled and hurt more. Half way down the corridor he soon found underneath some rubble his radio. He picked it up and attempted to use it but it was no use as it was dead. Still carrying his radio he pushed onward till finally at long last he reached the doorway with the bright light for which he soon rested on the doorway upon reaching it.

Then he stepped forward and inside. His vision restored fully the Point man saw before him a room with a floor made of black and white checkered tile that was made from marble. Then he heard a haunting laughter that was easily distinguishable as Almas. It haunted his psyche and the Point man was confused as he realized this was not a way outside of the complex he had been in before. He was sure it was and yet here he was in a mysterious room. He turned to run out but the metal doors once mangled before were now restored and slammed in his face now revealing only wooden doors. The Point man frantically fought for a way out but banging and beating on the doors did nothing.

Alma's laughter continued and soon she spoke. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe...welcome to your nightmare! You have made your choice and now your suffering will truly begin. You ran here desperate for an exit when I gave you a chance. I gave you a choice upon your waking. You could have slept, slipping into deaths embrace but you decided to walk right here, right into the real nightmare. Your will and desperation have brought you to here, and now your suffering and your nightmare will truly begin! Until now I've been toying with you, Judgement and all of that was a way to toy with you eventually luring you here were I wanted you to be. Leading you to suffering, you will know worse than death, you will know only suffering! Now, the real nightmare has begun...you nightmare! I want you to suffer like the rest only I want you to suffer far worse than the rest! Consider this the end of your life and the beginning of your NIGHTMARE!"

Alma soon laughed even more and as she did the Point man fell to his knees dropping his already dead radio on the floor next to him. He had been led into this trap all along. Point man wanted more than anything for all of this to end for his suffering to be done with for this nightmare to stop! He had now lost all grip and his sanity had left him. How had it come to this? How could he have been led into this only to be tortured. His psyche had been fractured, his mind and soul suffered and tormented. He felt lost, cold alone. The room fell silent and he scanned it once more seeing a door ahead of him and a staircase next to it. Regardless of the path he chose his descension into hell had begun and his suffering only just now truly beginning although he felt as though he'd suffered a long time ago.

The room grew cold and Point man was dazed and lost, grieving, in pain and more suffering and torment than he'd ever felt in his life time. His only chance for survival and escape was to escape his fears and his nightmare but was it even possible now? The Point man was now past his breaking point and sat wondering what his nightmare was going to bring, wondering if there would ever be an end to this suffering and this torment he found. His greatest fear being what had Alma planned for him now...what did she intend his nightmare to be?

It was clear now, he was in hell...the only question being, is there even a way out? Was there, or was this nightmare eternal?


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2- The Nightmare Begins

Point Man slowly stood up the sad darkened tone of the world around him seemed to be weighing down on him as reality set in that he indeed was no not asleep nor dead. The world around him was real and he was once again lost in despair. The oppressive emotion eminated inside the room as he looked around and realized he lived his life to suffer ever since joining F.E.A.R. He wondered to himself what were his reasons for originally joining this organization? Thinking back he couldn't figure out why he did, or at the very least he could not find a very good reason given where this orginization had taken him since joining.

The Point mans' thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of groaning coming from upstairs. Slowly he headed towards the stair case and as he did he could hear whispers from no apparent person as they sounded as of more than one persons. "In your nightmare you will suffer. Death is not even an escape. Suffering is all you will find. Torment and insanity will be what you reap for eternity." The voices were many and all sounded as childrens voices would. Reaching the stair case Point man walked up the steps halfway leaning against the wall in pain and as he got higher up the old wooden stair case, it creaked and the groaning above soon turned to the sounds of a womans terrified shrieks of pain and misery.

The world around the Point man seemed to be fading into black and white, the color around him was becoming lost and the smell of death weighed heavy over the air. Creak, the sounds continued as he went up the steps. The air was getting heavier the further up he got until he reached the top of the steps and he could see a dark hallway ahead, the wooden floor replaced by the same checkered tile below. Staring ahead he saw a woman with long hair in a white dress laying on the floor with her back to him sobbing in pain, and it was apparent that she was suffering as well. The Point man then heard whispers behind him and turned to find the stair case he had come up was no longer there and behind him was blackness with a long pathway that seemed to be a part of the hallway now. It looked pitch black and nothing could be seen.

The Point man heard coughing and agonized groans coming from the woman and so he returned his attention to in front of him where the woman layed. Continuing forward the Point man soon reached the woman and as he stepped forward into the bright light felt a sickness in the air. The woman he'd seen before was coughing again and as she did he noticed she was coughing up black blood from what he could tell in the black and white world he now stood in. Point man soon bent down crouching rolled the woman over on her back. It was at this moment he was shocked at the sight of the womans face!

The womans eyes were gapingly wide open and they looked blood shot. Her face screamed someone who was terrified and lost. Praying to die almost however she said nothing as she seemed dead. Suddenly she gasped for breath and grabbed both sides of the Point mans mask soon whispering through her desperate gasps "Make it end, make her stop! P...L...E...A...S...E...make her...S...T...O...P! Right before his eyes the Point man watched as the womans grip was lost as she was ripped away from the Point man and quickly drug into the darkness! As she was she gasped and screamed in desperate heaves as she lost her breath and her fingernails were heard screeching across the floor till on broke off her hand sticking into the tile. Soon she was gone and a wooden door slammed shut!

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..." The low whispers trailed off around the Point man and he soon walked towards the door of the room the woman was drug into. Slowly he walked and soon gripped the knob of the door turning it. The door opened with a long and slow creaking sound. The woman he had once seen on the floor now sat in a chair in the middle of the room her head hung low and her hair in her face. She was motionless as suddeny color restored itself to the room and the door slammed shut behind the Point man locking as well. The sound of laughter could be heard again resonating throughout the room which was wide and appeared to be an attic. The wooden floor with wooden wall and ceiling which branched as if the top of a house gave the Point man a feel of fear and uncertainty as to what might be in the room with him if anything.

His fear grew all the more apparent as with every step a creak could be heard. The woman still motionless was in the only lit place in the room aside from the occasional light the lightning in the background of the window at the end of the room would give. Rain poured outside as well but everything was deathly silent and thunder could not be heard. As the Point man got ever closer to the woman it was clear the blood he had seen was indeed black and it soaked her once white clothing. A heart beat was now heard and it was slow but fighting with every beat to keep going.

Another step closer and the heart beat became louder but the beating more slow and completely desperate for life. Finally the Point man reached the center of the room and soon found the woman blood flowing from her mouth motionless. The heart beat had stopped now and to his shock the womans head lifted and fell back revealing black blood flowing from her eye sockets which no longer had eyes. The Point man fell back in fear of what had happened.

Then the room turned cold and the heart beat could be heard again only this one was racing as the womans mouth moved screaming and pleading for help before she fell silent and limp in the chair. Jumping to his feet immediately the Point man turned but when he did he heard the womans head lift and as his back was turned to her he heard a sick and very sadisticly dark laughter that made him grow cold with fear. The woman soon stood to her feet and pulled a knife from her clothing. The sharp blood ridden thing looked like it could impale anyone and end his life quickly.

A fluctuating woom could be heard and the Point man turned around finding the woman was missing. His only way out seemed to be either out the window or through the door he came through. Turning around though he soon heard the woom and saw the sight of the terrifying woman flicker before him in front of that doorway before reappearing closer to him. She walked ever closer with a smile so twisted and black blood smeared across her lips. The poin man felt a cut soon on the arm that tore through his heavy body armor and then he saw his blood on her knife for which she continued twistedly smiling as she licked the blood on the knife and soon faded again.

The laughter continued and the Point mans eyes widened in horror and fear as he had no idea where the woman was and the laughter circled him. The woman reappeared and faded again several times as he struggled to to find where she was. Her hair was brown but stained in blood and the Point man soon ran towards the window hoping to break through it as she appeared in front of the doorway again and the light in the room began flickering. Unfortunately for the Point man as he reached the window the lighting struck and behind him he could see the womans reflection before she disappeared and he was grabbed soon being thrown to the floor and pulled backwards to the chair.

It was here he was let go and so immediately stood up and spun around to go for the wooden door but was met with terrifying sight of the woman he'd met before and her knife now into his body armor and in his stomach. The knife was pulled from his stomach and the Point man looked down after feeling his stomach seeing blood coming from his stomach and also seeing it all over his hands. He soon fell back into the same wooden chair the woman had been in before and looked up at the woman who's face struck pure terror inside of him. Everything was getting blurry and the laughter that rang out now was growing fainter before finally his head dropped and passed out.

The final sight was that of him in the chair and the woman staring at him before he finally passed out from loss of blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

Chapter 3- Madness

"I won't let you die! You must suffer more!" The voice which spoke this was clearly that of Alma's. The world seemed to be spinning and finally went black for a moment before the point man awoke again. He was strapped in that old wooden chair still, and was cold. He saw his stomach had been sewn shut and he now looked around the old dingy room from before. Where had the woman gone to he wondered. The world began shaking around him as though shifting and the room began to change. It was shifting and soon enough he watched as the room changed and he now sat in the same chair but in a long narrow hallway.

The sounds of screams could be heard throughout the hallway. The pain, the torture, the suffering, the point man wished it would all stop! The screams were driving him out of his mind, and the fear was enough to make the bravest cower and cry for salvation and peace. Cry for their own deaths and an end to the torture. The point man didn't think that dieing would save him though. If anything it would make things far worse for him. Alma would make it worse if he died, she was going to make him suffer even more if that was at all possible.

The hallway looked normal for a moment but then shifted again showing a parallel form of the hallway. There was the one he was in and then there was the one that was covered in blood. All around the voices changed from screams of agony to whispers that spoke the word "Suffer!" The point man heard it again and again and the voices grew louder. "Suffer, suffer, SUFFER!" It continued and the whispers didn't stop. As the point man watched the room change back and forth he soon noticed that when the room showed the darkened blood ridden version of itself he saw the souls of the damned reaching out for him and it wasn't long before the locks on his chair released and he was able to stand again. The room was still going back and forth but for the moment seemed to be half normal and half blood ridden and full of damned souls.

The point man walked forward and as he did the whispers for suffering grew in number but lowered in volume becoming more sinister. The point man soon reached the mid point of the hallway and when he did the whole place shifted completely and turned into the blood soaked hallway. It was at this point he saw a little girl standing with long brown hair in a black dress in the hallway. She was pale and didn't face him as he walked closer to her being very cautious and careful.

Soon the sounds of scratching could be heard and from the shadowed darkness came the woman who had stabbed him before crawling with a face of madness. She had lost her mind a long time ago and was insane. She crawled her nails screeching against the marble tile. The light behind the point man began to go out block by block and the damned screams could be heard behind him. "Death is not an escape! Suffer you will!" Turning back he noticed the woman contort and was grabbing his legs as she crawled up him and stared him in the face.

She fell and threw blood up and was soon thrown against each wall hard back and forth for about 40 seconds. She was soon torn piece by piece..her flesh peeling from her body and her screams echoing throughout before she finally fell to the ground and was turned over drug down the hallway into the darkness limp. The point man looked wondering what had done this.

It was then he watched as the little girl gave out a laugh and turned towards him. All he saw was black in her eyes and black veins covered her all over. She turned and pointed towards the point man. Thousands of screams came out from through the hall behind her and passed by him into the darkness. As it did the room felt colder and from the ground came billions of children holding babies in one arm and a long knife in the other. The children stood behind the little girl but looked down at the babies. The girl went from smiling to giving a sad face before pointing towards the point man and then laughing.

"Stop them if you can." The voice of the little girl sounded sad but then she smiled. The children soon took the knife in synchronization with each other and then looked at the point man with the same sad face before looking down emotionless and raising their knives. The point man ran forward to stop them but then all at once they stabbed the babies that let out cries all at once. The babies soon fell dead and blood ran from them. The children took a few steps forward and then soon began dismembering the babies bodies and taking their hearts out of their bodies. The children then ate the hearts raw. The point man couldn't stop them and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He threw up right there, and watched as the children held the babies heads up and laughed blood all over them and covering the faces in splatter as the blood from the hearts dripped from their mouths.

The little girls voice could be heard again. "You failed!" Laughter rang out again and soon enough the children dropped the lifeless heads of the babies and came towards the pointman who turned to go back into the darkness behind him only to find Alma stood there blocking the way. She soon spoke to the point man. "Choose which fear you shall face."

The point man looked at the children and then looked at Alma. Alma then told him something else that made the point man's decision even more difficult. "Choose wisely...one of your fears could be your key to freedom." The point man turned and ran towards the children. He jumped in the middle of them and when he did he felt the piercing of knives going into him but he pushed onward. The stabbing continued and soon he reached desperately for the end of the children but only fell to the ground reaching ever more before Alma laughed and without touching the point man she drug his body from the children and into the darkness as he screamed.

The point man was in pain again and he watched as he flew by Alma. As he did she said something to him. "You fear me so much that you would chance getting killed by all of them over taking your chances with just me." The point man's body stopped short of the darkness as he watched her. She then said something to him that left him in misery and pure fear. "Good, you should fear me...you haven't been shown what true fear is yet!" The point man's eyes widened and soon he was drug screaming into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Cry

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help us! WAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The many different voices ran through Point Mans mind and while some were those of men, others of children, and still yet some the cries of babies, it did not matter to him as all had driven him to the edge of insanity and he only wished for freedom from this dark place that gave nothing but suffering.

Once again the Point Man thought to himself why had he done this, why had he joined FEAR. He questioned all the steps in life that had brought him up to this point. He kept thinking to himself if he just went further maybe he would find a way out of this hell with some of his sanity still intact. Suddenly the Point Man snapped to and found himself awake in an old classroom.

He watched and soon noticed the many children around him and a teacher with them all of which payed no attention to him. Could this be, could he really still be alive. Why he thought to himself. Why did he have to still be alive? Why could he not wake up and discover this all to be a terrifying nightmare and nothing more? The Point Man looked on as the teacher began to speak.

"Hello children. Today we will learn how to deal with all your problems. It is simple really. It's a basic of psychology. Take your guns out of your desks and follow my lead." The Point Man shuttered and then began to scream out. "NO! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The professor and the children gave no acknowledge of his existence. The man son pointed the gun to his head and smiled gleefully. He cocked the revolver as did the children. "Now all you have to do children is pull the trigger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Point Man ran forwards shouting at everyone. "NO!!!!!!!" The Professor looked at the Point Man and then BANG! BANG! BANG! The sounds would not leave the Point Mans mind as he witnessed 50 children and 1 professor blow their brains out in front of him. Blood had spewed everywhere and the Point Man stepped back shaking and covered in blood. He felt his mind fracturing, everything was becoming to much. The constant sound of the revolvers going off in his mind left the Point Man disturbed deeply and his psyche fractured.

This was made all the worse by the sick laughter the professor had given off before doing it with an even more sick smile. The sight of the blood coming from the dead children and the look of their little bodies strewn all over the floor and blood lying around the room. The children were dead and there was never anything he could do. The Point Man began to feel lost and dizzy as he stumbled around towards the door out of the room he had awoken in.

Then on the chalkboard the Point Man saw blood form letters. A message was now strewn on the board. "Now you will know suffering, now you know fear, soon you will know insanity, and even sooner you will be eternally tortured by what you've seen and worse. The Point Man walked towards the door and opened it and as he stepped through he found himself surrounded by the many dead around him screaming, crying, suffering. It would not stop and the Point Man was to the point he wasn't sure he could take it anymore!

In the center of this room there was a table and behind it stood Alma who seemed to distort in the Point Man's mind. He wasn't sure anymore if he was really seeing her and she was really there or he had lost it entirely. Nothing was clear to him anymore. Nothing but the shrill suffering and torture he was going through.

The Point Man stumbled forward and felt dizzy still hearing the screams and the suffering of the others. He soon began to plead not even sure if Alma was really across the room from him as he got closer to what he thought was her. He didn't care anymore, as even if she was just a figment of his imagination or insanity he was going to plead, and so he did.

"Please, make it stop, make it end! I can't take it anymore! End my suffering!!!!!!" The Point Man had reached the table and soon fell onto the side of it knocking it over. He wasn't sure what was real anymore and what wasn't. He then heard Alma's voice again and once again she laughed at him.

"Your suffering will know no end, not even through death itself! You will feel my pain, my suffering!" The Point Man looked at her and began to cry. "No...NO!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alma walked over to the Point Man and looked down over him as he was sitting on his knees. "Only you can bring an end to your misery and suffering."

Alma then turned and walked away from the Point Man leaving him to speculate her words and to let the pain and suffering progress even further inside of him. Now it seemed the voices and screams only grew louder in his head and he now had a severe migrane that left him even more disoriented.

How much longer could he go on like this? How much more could he take? The questions pondered inside of him as he began to lose it again. He soon felt the world spinning again. It was after this that he finally passed out and layed in the middle of the room cold and alone. Even as the dead had vanished the screams still rang in his mind. It knew know end and he knew no way to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5: Life within Insanity

Chapter 5- Life within Insanity

The Point Man awoke again only this time he awoke to the sight of a table in front of him. He was sitting in a chair and the room around him had screens for which showed nothing at the moment. On the table before him was an old projector and next to it a gun. The Point Man felt tormented to the point he wasn't entirely sure if he was himself. Was this reality he was experiencing or some sick nightmare? Had he perhaps not awoken from well before? Was he still back at the elevator out cold being tortured by nothing more than a mere nightmare?

The questions poured into his mind and now he just wished it was a bad nightmare. Alma's voice was soon heard from the shadows as she began to speak every amused now more so than he had seen her before. "Hello again, you still seem to have some grip on yourself and I've tortured you so much...what a pity. I would much rather see you turn into the rest of them, lost, discarded, dead, and trapped eternally tortured. Heeheehee...I believe it's time to show you something that I believe will end this quite wonderfully if I don't say so myself."

Alma's voice faded off with only the sound of sadistic and dark laughter filling in around the Point Man. Too drained and spent emotionally and in every way the F.E.A.R. operative sat and awaited in wonder at what possible torture could await him now. Suddenly the projector turned on and all around the Point Man was the sight of soilders dead and fallen. Blood was everywhere and he soon rewatched the deaths of all those he had known in the past. The images were horrifying in their nature, but nothing compared to the sight that was the ways in which they died, horrified, and begging for death.

Then the projector seemed to switch off for a moment before playing again only this time it revealed the images of countless millions each dying in horrific ways and these members seemingly having passed through here also. Some were tough as nails and others faltered immediately however all eventually had succumb to the inevitable...DEATH! The Point Man watched as a soilder screamed in pain as he was stabbed hundreds of times and then drug down a hallway clawing for life. His bones would soon be broken and shattered by a hammer as millions of the dead stood around and cried out laughing merrily as his torture continued.

This sight was made worse only by the fact that he didn't die and continued to be tortured before finally those around him decapitated him and dismembered his corpse hanging pieces of skin around the walls for decoration and putting his remaining body parts, some even skinless and hanging them around the hallways. The grainy black and white film showed the soilders blood being smeared everywhere and the happiness the dead had found in his demise.

Time and time again the Point man watched soilder after soilder meet their inevitable demise and inside fear welled up inside of him like he had never felt before. A sense of hopelessness fell on him and he soon saw what he believed to be his only way out. The gun that layed on the table seemed tempting to him. His grip on reality seemed to be losing itself and all the forewarnings of the possibility of endlessly being tortured after death left him. Death seemed a much easier and happier way out to him. His mind began to rationalize suicide. After all, could God blame him after the hell he had been put through.

The Point Man began to think back on his life and even at times though of how God had not been there for him this whole time. He felt like he couldn't care about him and he must enjoy watching his suffering as equally as Alma enjoyed it. He questioned his beliefs and began to think how could God be so loving if he let him suffer so much? Right now he thought to himself...death had to be an escape, it had to be better than this!

Yes, he thought to himself, that was how he would escape, he would kill himself. If he didn't kill himself surely he would inevitably wind up like the rest of the soilders so why not kill himself now to end the suffering and stop it before it got worse. The Point Man began to think that whatever was on the other side sure as hell had to be better than this and so he put his right hand on the gun and picked it up slowly. Upon gripping it more tightly and beginning to lift it he watched the sick images of those soilders dying continue around him.

The projector stopped playing and the Point Man sat in the dark and put the gun to his throat. He readied the weapon in his hand and having it now fully ready and loaded he prepared to pull the trigger. Putting his trigger finger on he soon began hearing screaming and moaning around him and then the cries of the damned which soon turned to dark laughter and the whispers of millions of the dead which all said at once..."pull the trigger and end your life...death is the way out!" The whispers chanted this over and over urging him to pull the trigger to end it all and his life.

The Point Man now cried outwardly and for all to see and as he did Alma appeared beside him and soon smiled before appearing to sympathize with his position by speaking to him in a sorrowful tone. "You can end this all now, just pull that trigger and it will all end. You have my word, the suffering, everything, it will end. You can die and rest in peace eternally." The Point Man began to ponder that idea even more now it seemed right and he wanted peace, that was all. He turned towards Alma and asked her "You would truly let me lie in peace, never to be tortured again?" Alma put an innocent look on her face. "You have my word." She shook her head while saying this and then stepped back watching him.

Slowly he lifted his head and revealed his jugular. The Point Man was ready to end everything and this was his chance to do just that. Tears falling he pointed the gun to his throat. It was time, for everything to end, the suffering, the madness, the insanity it was all going to end now. Then he went to pull the trigger...

Just before pulling it though a thought crossed his mind. Some semblance in all the madness now trickled into his head. Upon going to pull the trigger he caught a glimpse of Alma for a moment and he noticed in all of that time he had been suffering she had promised him no death but only more suffering. More so, he remembered what he had learned previously about how all that died suffered eternally where he was regardless. So even if Alma were to keep her word and he now doubted more and more as his sanity appeared to be slightly coming back, there was no way he would rest in peace. No, either way he would suffer.

Then again, he saw what became of the other soilders, could he possibly believe in the slightest he would not suffer the same kind of sick fate if he didn't pull this trigger now? The thought almost gave him the nerve to pull that trigger right there but it wasn't enough for if he was still alive in the slightest now there could always be a chance of escape for him yet. He had been put through so much hell so far but he wasn't dead yet and somehow even through all the suffering he had been put through there was some solice in the idea he was still alive.

Inside his mind he appeared to begin to regain sensible thought again and he soon thought of how much he really valued his life. Maybe, just maybe, one day he would find a way to end Alma's life if he could escape and even more so he could escape this tortured existence that was his life. There was still hope yet and it was at that moment a feeling of resistance welled up inside of him. He realized not only would he suffer probably millions of times worse than he was now if he killed himself but Alma wanted that so he would be out of her way. She wanted to drive him to the point of killing himself for she would find so much more pleasure in saying she drove him to killl himself than she had to kill him, yes she would find a great deal of pleasure in that.

This pissed him off that she really thought he would be so weak as to give up. There was a reason he was chosen for the F.E.A.R. squad and it wasn't just his quick reflexes either. He now felt a will for life like he had not felt before moving inside him. A will to escape this nightmare once and for all! Images of suffering were playing again on the projector and the Point Man decided it was time to quickly show his answer to Alma's head games. He had grown tired of it and sickened of it a long time ago but now it was time to show her he wasn't willing to just give up and die.

Quickly he turned the gun away from his throat and shot stood up shooting the projector! It died and Alma appeared from the shadows. She could feel the anger inside of the Point Man and she quickly realized he wasn't going to just die now. This greatly angered her and she quickly turned his arm on him and aimed his gun towards his face. He felt his finger beginning to slowly inch towards the trigger and fought with all his energy to take his arm back. He possessed some form of psychic abilities and although they didn't equal Alma's yet he found the will inside him to live seemed to be enough at the moment to break her psychic grip on his arm and turn his gun towards her firing right between her eyes.

Inside he knew the bullet would never reach her and if it did it would merely go through her and bring no harm to her but at this point he was sending a message and so when the bullet stopped before it reached her and disappated she got the message and he didn't worry much. The room shifted and suddenly The Point Man was in a hallway. Alma stood at the end of the hallway behind him and her eyes now bled black and she appeared enraged!

The hallway shook heavily and the lights around him flickered furiously as Alma appeared distressed. Reality was becoming more apparent to the Point Man now and he was aware now more than ever that although the building he was in existed Alma was playing on his fears and in some ways he was trapped inside her made up world although she used his mind to create it. Escape was possible and he was sure of it now. Quickly he turned and ran towards the other end of the hallway at full speed as the dead rose around him and began to scream and shriek. They rose bloodied and angry and headed towards him full force!

Alma's voice began to resonate through the hallway and it was deep, and fully sounded like someone intent on bringing a death so torturous and suffer filled that it would make everything he had experienced before seem like a kids game. Breathing heavily he pushed forward and even as the dead and damned tried to block his way he felt a new level of psychic ability inside him, perhaps it was merely his will to live and his want for escape but as he progressed forward he began to bring pain upon those that came in his way and the welled back falling to the ground screaming and suffering in pain!

It wasn't long before he reached the end of the hall and burst through the doorway which led him into a morgue and the many spirits of the dead doctors who began coming for him looking to hack him up with the many sick and blood engourged tools they held. Still even they were unable to impede his progress forward and he soon burst through another door and ran forward!

His heart pounded inside and he was forcing himself forward as in the next room was a huge hallway full of double doors that he pounded his way through. If they had a lock he shot it off or just barrelled through it with his new found abilities. Alma began appearing behind him ever more furious in her pursuit and she appeared to be trying to block the doorways ahead as she pursued him with the millions of tortured damned right with her. She couldn't slow him down though as he ran for his life! Every horror filled and terrifying thing one could imagine seemed to come from the walls and yet he stopped for nothing.

Pushing deeper into the insanity filled hellish hallways the Point Man noticed with every door he passed through Alma pursued more furiously and the dead grew more ghastly and evil. The Point Man soon focused his thoughts and as he did the doorways before him burst open but as he passed through them they began to seal behind him until the ones up ahead of him began to shut. The Point Man couldn't have any of them shut before he got through them and he pushed himself faster.

As he did this he slipped through doorway after doorway until he reached the final one and barely leaped inside landing inside an elevator while the doors behind him slammed again and locked. The elevator headed upwards and as it did the doors in front of him as he was going up slammed hard and Alma stood staring her eyes black and appearing furious in nature. The Point Man felt her rage and fury and knew she was serious about ending him and preventing his escape.

Upwards the elevator went and as it did it moved faster until suddenly it stopped in motion screeching in every moment. The doors before him opened up and he soon felt the elevator giving way as though someone was ripping at it pulling it downward. The Point Man jumped forward and as he did the elevator fell downward after the cable snapped and went careening and finally crashed at the bottom. Looking downwards the Point Man watched as Alma smiled while standing on top of the Elevator remains and she laughed as she vanished and appeared before him in the blink of an eye.

"Hm...hm...hm...hmm...hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Point Man turned and ran as she reached out for him and grazed his right arm. He looked as he ran away from her at his body armor on his right arm and noticed a hand print burned into it now! The Point Man continued running onwards through the seemingly endless hallways and the lights around him burst leaving darkness save for a flickering in the spots where Alma stood. Looking back as he ran he felt the fear beginning to take him inside as he saw Alma in all her horror. She screamed and it resonated throughout the walls around him and behind as well as ahead of him. "YOU WILL KNOW TRUE FEAR AND SUFFERING WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

At this point the place rang with more screams and at a level he had not heard before. The dead poured from everywhere and continued pursuit of the Point Man until he reached a door and opening it found a narrow hallway with metal and blood soaked walls! He ran forward and saw a ladder against a wall at the far end for which was in an octagonal room. As he got to the ladder though it turned to ash and left only a wall and an open area showing a light of some kind that the ladder once led to. Alma burst through the other doorway behind him and the dead came with her.

Thinking quickly the Point Man turned and focused his thoughts on the dead for which stopped and fell in pain before suddenly Alma stood before him. She immediately reached for him but to her shock was stopped. All around her the very dead that she once commanded through fear and torture were now gripping her body and her arms holding her back and soon they began to pull on her and grow in numbers.

Knowing this would only delay Alma's pursuit the Point Man turned and focused on a way out. Then it occured to him if this was partially an imprisonment by Alma using his own mind then he should be able to make the ladder appear at will while she was distracted or created another way out altogether. It seemed Alma's grip on the Point Man was waning and he was beginning to break free of the prison that was his own mind. The fear was leaving him and although he still feared Alma he was not afraid to stand against her as he had always been before.

The ashen pieces of the ladder soon reformed into a brand new ladder...one made from the body parts of the fallen and the Point Man soon climbed to the top and entered through the space above. He could hear Alma's screams behind him and down below. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The place shook and the dead could be heard screaming all at once before falling silent altogether.

Alma appeared in the space now and stared at Point Man before speaking again. "Why run? There is no escape!!!!!!" Fire encompassed the area around them and the Point Man stared at Alma who stood a few feet away in hate and anger. This soon turned to pleasure and she laughed again, growing even darker in tone.

"Tell me now, what will you do now that you have nowhere to run!?" The Point Man stood and stared at Alma. He felt fear inside him, for he truly feared her however this time he wasn't going to let the fear take him over or control him. He felt the anger, the malice, the darkness, the great pleasure that was coming from Alma now. Looking around he saw only tall walls and dead ends covered in fire.

The Point Man soon turned back towards Alma and realized now that this time there would be no running, he had to face his greatest fear of all in order to escape the nightmare he was in. He had to face Alma!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmarish End

Chapter 6- Nightmarish End Chapter 6- Nightmarish End

The Point Man stared into the eyes of his greatest fear as he stood waiting to see what would happen next and quickly thinking of what he was going to do to make it out alive. Alma, the very definition of his greatest fear stared at him seemingly empty. It un-nerved him just staring into the cold heartless and empty eyes before him. He hadn't the slightest idea of what Alma might be thinking.

Alma didn't hesitate to show him what she was thinking and immediately focused on him. The Point Man dropped immediately and watched the world around him disorient and grow dizzy. It seemed to be between shifting and the screaming was returning inside his head. He felt a headache begin to pulsate inside to such a degree he felt like vomiting and also felt as though his head was going to explode! "NOOO!! I..won't, DIE!" Alma stepped back for a moment and noticed a shift in the world around them.

Something wasn't right, it felt different. It didn't feel like she had full control of everything or the situation and now she watched as The Point Man was on his knees and gripping his head in pain. Something still felt different about him though. He was slowly absorbing the pain and using it to somehow fuel himself. Alma wasn't expecting this. She quickly tried harder to make him feel fear and pain and she was forcibly trying to end him using his own mind but now she felt she was no longer getting through to him.

The Point Man remembered inside the lost and all the suffering and more than anything he wanted to live. His pain brought him new life and the suffering he had felt was being used to keep the drive inside of him alive. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on though as he felt himself partially losing himself as his mind began to unlock more of his hidden psychic abilities within himself. Still, something wasn't right, he couldn't quite control it which is understandable being it was new but at the same time he was losing control of himself in some ways.

The dark world around him was beginning to brighten and a light broke through and shined on him creating a white aura around his body and he soon screamed in pain before feeling his heart racing even more. His soul had been pushed beyond it's limits, everything inside of him wanted to live and yet he felt a new darkness welling on the inside. The souls of the damned appeared everywhere, many of which he hadn't seen in there before and they writhed in fear at him and pain. They soon cowered behind Alma.

The light that was previously shining soon turned black and The Point Man's armor slowly took a new look. It appeared to turn black however it also ran with crimson blood and seemed to eminate darkness! Alma began to wonder what was going on and as she felt The Point Man he seemed to no longer be the same. His mind seemed to fracture and his soul felt dark. What was going on she wondered? The Point man stood up and seemed to be thriving with life but in a very dark way.

Alma soon tried bring him down to his knees again but it barely did a thing. The Point Man began to twitch and turn and convulse and soon the whole place began to flow with blood and a dark laughter was heard throughout the place. The flames were quelched and all that ran in their place was blood and darkness. Alma stood in awe for a moment and it wasn't long before The Point Man looked towards Alma and without so much as the slightest bit of effort he used his mind and Alma soon went flying backwards and slammed hard against a wall far down the hallway.

She then heard the screams of the damned which were soon unleashed and freed from her control and trap. The Point Man felt a darkness inside of him and now he found himself being controlled by a much darker half of himself. He didn't seem to feel remorse and he was afraid of what was happening, however the fear soon turned to dark pleasure as he turned around and ripped the some debris from the ground and saw a hatch leading downward. He opened it and upon entering it he suddenly found the world fade away and reappear only to have him kick another door open and climb out from an underground shelter.

All around him the city burned, a city that once had no escape, and a city that he once feared. Now he felt the fear of others and it appeared all the hell that Alma had put The Point Man through had it's price. The will to live on inside of him and the pain and suffering he'd felt, mixed with the desperation for escape appeared to have unleashed a much darker half inside of The Point Man and unlocked new psychic abilities. An escape from the city seemed apparent after all this time however was the price paid worth it?

A static seemed to go off above from a radio tower and soon a radio transmission seemed to come through. It was Betters. "If your out there Point Man, and if your still alive we have a rescue team waiting just outside of the city if you can get there then head there immediately! You have 5 minutes!"

The transmission died and The Point Man headed out of the city which fell in ruin behind him. Death was all that was left there and as he exited the city he saw a chopper waiting for him with a rescue team. The Point Man stepped inside the chopper and they took off. One of the members asked what was going on and what happened to him...he sat in silence...his armor still black and running with blood. The members on the chopper seemed uneasy and they had good reason for as they were reporting the safe extraction of The Point Man to Betters there was suddenly a gushing sound over the radio and screams!

"This is Betters! What the hell is going on over there!?" All he heard was screams and blood splatter and then a very dark voice come over the radio. "Everything is fine, I'm heading over to headquarters now." Betters then heard a rasping and the sound of static before the line died...

FEAR: Nightmare

THE END


End file.
